Weirdness Galore!
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Too random to "summarize" but there is a fear of heights mentioned, someone quiet who is supposedly talkative, two people playing with weapons, people showing up out of nowhere... that sort of thing. Rated T to be safe :3 R&R if you dare! Funny attempt


_**A/N**__: All I can think to say right now is… don't ask… O.o lol_

_**Summary**__: There are a few different things in here, such as fears, and funny fetishes XD I have had a few different people inspire some of them ^^; some, though, are just from my mind… It just doesn't make much sense, but it's not really supposed to XDDD_

_**Warnings**__: Oh, and expect anyone to be there! There will be OOCness, but I don't think I'd be able to pull this off without that… and just plain weirdness :3 __**Any**__ kind of pairing can show up btw… but it will be more of just "hints" then actual scenes XD And, also, bashing of character(s) occurs… but no hard feelings alright? I don't actually MEAN it… for the most part X3 _

_Now, what am I missing…? I feel like something should be here… anyone?_

_Kai: The disclaimer, you idiot._

_CL16: Oh right! *oblivious to any insults* Thanks Kai! :D *watches him leave and feel confused* Oh well! Who wants to do the honors? ^_^_

…

_CL16: Hey! Meanies… *pouts* FINE. I do not own Beyblade, except in my dreams :D_

"Come on!" Hilary said, (attempting to) drag Tyson to the top of the building.

"No! I'm not gonna go up there!" Tyson replied, a look of terror crossing his face.

She stopped tugging for the moment. "Why not? You're not _scared_, are you?" She taunts playfully.

When he doesn't comment, she exclaims, "OH MY GOD you are! Wait 'til I tell the others!" She started laughing hysterically, dragging him with her to whomever she can find first.

Meanwhile:

Kai and Ray (A/N: Yes I spell it that way XD) are hanging out at Kai's mansion, since Voltaire and all those other meanies are out of the picture, and are enjoying being in each other's company. It was much better than with Tyson for them, since he never shuts up.

Or so Ray thought Kai believed…

Ray was enjoying being with Kai, but he was amazed at how much Kai was talking. He was convinced that a teenage girl switched bodies with Kai, it was that much. Ray barely bothered to pay attention to what was being said, since he was convinced he wouldn't remember much of it anyway. In fact, he was feeling a little bored, so he asked Kai:

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure, kitten." (A/N: LOVE this nickname!)

"What do you have?" Ray inquired.

Kai shrugged. "Lots of stuff. Let's go see what we can find, shall we?" He smirked in a teasing fashion. He walked in a random direction of the mansion, with Ray following him. Just what exactly would they find?

Also Meanwhile:

Tala was observing Bryan who was inspecting all the weapons in this place. He noted with a smirk how excited Bryan seemed by all the danger; the glint was evident in Bryan's eyes.

"See anything you like Bry?" Tala asked.

Bryan chuckled. "What do you think? Come over here and take a look; unless you're afraid?"

Tala scoffed. "As if." But he walks over anyway. "How about this one?" He swings an axe experimentally.

Bryan shook his head. "Not enough momentum. I was thinking more along the lines of this type of weapon." He holds up a rocket launcher. "There's some definite power to this baby." He aims it at Tala. "What do you think?"

Tala smirked. "It's pretty good… we could use it on some annoying brats."

"Great minds think alike." Bryan then motions to the room. "Anything you would like?"

Tala considers this for a moment, before deciding. "I think I'd like the sniper. So that I could say 'head shot!' each time I use it." He grins like a kid.

"Whatever." Was Bryan's reply, and they continue to test various "tools".

(Switch back to Kai and Ray)

"Well, there's not much for uh, games, in this room…" Ray noted as they tried yet another room with furniture and books inside. "I guess we'll never find anything," Ray pouts.

Kai seems taken aback by the sadness evident on Ray's face. "Y-yes we will. We will just keep looking. Here, this room seems promising…"

When he opened the door, he seemed shocked that there were people in the room. More specifically, that Ming Ming and Kenny were there. Didn't she hate him? Wait, what are they doing…

"Okay Ming Ming, you put that one there, just like that, yep, and this specific part is inserted here…"

… On Kai's computer? Kenny was teaching Ming Ming how to set up the computer for actual use. Okay, why the heck are they in Kai's house in the first place? Where did they come from? HOW did they get in???

…Maybe he needs to tighten up security?

What him and Ray saw in the next few rooms proved that theory. Miguel and Mathilda were in one room, Ray spotted Max and Mariam playing on Kai's Wii. Since when does Kai have one of those?

Ray asked, "Can we join them? It looks like they're having fun!"

"No… let's find something else." _Not someone else though…_

The next door did not fulfill his wish though. Ray opened up the door to his weapons room. Kai didn't really want Ray to see that one but oh well.

Ray spotted the weapons right away; they WERE lined up everywhere in sight. He also noticed two Russian bladers inside the room, playing with rather dangerous ones.

Ray shouted excitedly, "Hi Tala, hi Bryan!"

The two were not expecting company, in fact, did not hear them come in, and…

… accidentally lost control of the weapons.

Tala's axe missed Kai by mere inches and made a nice little "dent" on the wall behind him. It also made a nice little "KABOOM!" sound when it struck.

Bryan's rocket launcher slipped from his grasp, and somehow went off, missing Tala by a hair. That noise was enough to alert the rest of the people in the house, and they all came running to the site.

Everyone kept asking if anyone was hurt. It got old, especially since no one WAS hurt.

They kept up that commotion for a while, until Hilary and Tyson showed up out of nowhere, similarly to the rest really, and Hilary announced, "Guess what you guys?!"

The rest of the cast looked at her with deadpan expressions. "What?" She demanded to know.

So Ray opts to tell the whole ordeal, except the part where he so ungracefully yelled out Tala's and Bryan's names. No need for those two to think it was his fault, right?

Hilary raised an eyebrow. "You know, I've kind of expected these sorts of things to happen. Freak accidents love us, you guys know that right?"

Soft murmurs of agreement rang throughout the room. "Now as I was saying… Tyson here is afraid of heights!" She finished triumphantly.

"No way!" was shouted in shocked unison.

_Bahahaha! So… what'd you think of the madness? Be honest… who thought that Kenny and Ming Ming were… doing something naughty? XD It sounded dirty, and I could not resist using that in here. My friends really have messed up my mind… O.o_

_Please… review! :DDD Show the love! You shall get a cookie! Or brownie! Cake? … Something?_

_Chocolatexloverx16_

_P.S. Here's a little tidbit for you, a gift :D "Some people are like slinkies… not really good for anything, but you can't help smiling when you see one tumbling down the stairs."_


End file.
